Une petite soirée entre filles
by triglycerides
Summary: toutes les filles savent ce que donne une soirée entre filles mais quand ca se passe à Poudlard c'est tout de suite plus interessant!


Bonjour, donc rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez mais la petite histoire pourrait vous plaire alors allez-y ! c'est un one-shot mais si l'histoire plait je ferais peut être l'autre point de vue.

Bonne lecture mais ne lisez pas ca en mangeant!

* * *

Notre action se déroule dans le dortoir des filles de griffondors lors d'une soirée d'automne. Hermione et les autres filles de griffondors semblent s'être bien dévergondées depuis le début de leur septième année et cette soirée sera l'occasion pour elles de discuter garçons bien évidemment !

Elles s'étaient toutes réunies dans le dortoir des filles de septièmes années et avaient prévu chocolat et autres choses délicieuses en abondance.

- Alors Ginny, commença Hermione, comment ça se passe avec Harry en ce moment ?

- Oh très bien, il est parfait, toujours plein d'attention et il prend toujours mon avis en compte sans faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre comme le fond tous mes frères, ça me change !

- ouhouh firent-elles toutes ensemble pour se moquer

- c'est le grand amour alors ! fit Padma, ce que je t'envie !

- Oh mais t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra aussi, la rassura Ginny

- Oui on s'inquiète pas pour toi vu le nombre de mecs qui te tournent autour !

- eh ! toi aussi t'as bien commencé l'année Hermione, réussir à mettre Malfoy dans son lit c'est pas rien !

- oui j'en suis plutôt fière, mais il vaut mieux que Ron et Harry ne l'apprennent jamais !

-c'est sur ils t'en feraient toute une montagne ! renchérit Lavande

- surtout Ron, même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis des années !

- De toute manière, il ne m'a jamais intéressé, désolée Ginny mais ton frère n'est pas du tout mon style !

- c'est sur elle préfère les grands blonds charismatiques ! rigola Padma

- et tu crois que si on teint mon frère en blond ca marcherait ?

- on a dit des grands blonds charismatiques, désolée Ginny, fit Lavande

- dommage, en plus, je suis sûre que cet idiot ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien

qu'Hermione !

- Bon, on va pas passer la soirée sur Ron (nda :ohh c'est degueulasse…) toi Lavande, avec James t'en es ou ?

- De quoi tu veux parler Padma ? Je ne vois vraiment pas !

- ohh fait pas ta mijaurée tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! insista Padma

- et bien, je suppose que vous vous doutez qu'on a pas fait que jouer au scrabble pendant la soirée qu'on a passé à la salle sur demande…

- aller, racontes un peu ! firent-elles curieuses

- et bien tout d'abord, repas délicieux, ambiance sympa, mais le grand lit qu'il avait imaginé au fond de la pièce ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à mon imagination quand au déroulement du reste de la soirée…

- et ?

- et il était très bien, un peu rapide mais j'attribue ça à l'excitation due à la soirée.

- et ?

- et je vais garder le reste pour moi et laisser la place à votre imagination ! euh en fait non, n'imaginez rien, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans vos fantasmes !!

Les quatre filles rigolèrent un petit moment de la blague puis Padma, Lavande et Hermione se tournèrent comme un seul homme, ou plutôt comme une seule femme vu la situation, vers Ginny.

- et toi Ginny ? avec Harry, vous en êtes ou ? Lança Hermione

- euh, en fait, euh…

Le visage soudain pourpre de Ginny leur indiqua clairement ce que Ginny semblait vouloir taire.

- Ok, à mon avis on a toutes comprit, dit Lavande

- Moi j'ai un petit quelque chose qui va aider à détendre notre petite Ginny et nous aussi par la même occasion !

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione sortit un pack de 25 bierreaubeurres de sous son lit.

- Eh mais t'as une vraie réserve la dessous ! Tu nous caches ça depuis longtemps ? la questionna Padma.

Les filles prirent toutes une bierreaubeurre, puis une autre, tout en discutant de sujet plus ou moins importants. Elles commençaient à être un peu allumées quand la question ressurgit :

- bon retournons à nos moutons, Ginny raconte nous un peu, relança Lavande

Ginny semblait un peu plus encline à leur dévoiler quelques détails, elle commença alors :

- eh bien, c'est simple, on l'a fait pour la première fois il y a deux mois, ça s'est bien passé, il a été très délicat, prévenant, il a été d'une douceur incomparable, parfait.

- ouh super, et je suppose que vous avez recommencé ? fit Lavande

- oh oui, pourquoi se priver des bonnes choses ? dit Ginny tout en rougissant, bon passons à quelqu'un d'autre… Hermione raconte nous ton aventure avec la soi disant bête de sexe de Poudlard !

- tout d'abord tu peux enlever le « soi disant » car il mérite son titre ! Ca doit être la seule rumeur à son compte qui est juste car il n'a pas la marque et il n'est pas si brutal que ça.

Il est capable d'être assez doux mais faire l'amour avec Malfoy n'est quand même pas de tout repos… on va dire qu'il est …assez passionné ! rigola Hermione

- J'aimerai tellement qu'Harry soit un peu plus passionné ! Il est tellement attentionné qu'il en oublie que je ne suis pas en sucre !

- James est passionné mais trop rapide et puis il a les mains qui grattent !

- Harry ne se rase jamais alors imagine les bisous dans le coup !

- Moi ce que je déteste, c'est quand ils veulent s'endormir dans vos bras ! J'ai besoin de place moi pour dormir ! fit Padma

- Moi ça ça me dérange pas mais je ne peux pas supporter quand James dort et que son souffle m'arrive dans le coup, ça me stresse !!

A ces mots Lavande se remua comme si elle sentait le souffle de James en ce moment sur elle.

- Les pieds, les mecs arrivent toujours à me griffer les jambes avec leurs ongles de pieds ! C'est super désagréable ! Ils ne peuvent pas les couper régulièrement ? interrogea Hermione

- Merci Hermione pour ce détail pour le moins appétissant ! releva Lavande, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'enfourner un chocolat et d'engloutir la moitié d'une bouteille de bierreaubeurre.

- et l'haleine du matin ! C'est un des trucs les plus horribles que je connaisse et pourtant les garçons tiennent toujours à leurs bisous du matin !

- oui j'ai pas envie de sentir leur haleine ni qu'ils sentent la mienne, continua Padma

- et les poils ! j'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup la Malfoy est imberbe mais quand tu les embrasses autre part que sur la bouche et que tu te retrouves avec des poils sur la langue !

- t'as raison Hermione, c'est un pur tue l'amour ! dit Ginny

- ah on a une info, Harry est poilu ! cria Padma

Ginny tourna une fois de plus au rouge puis se mit à rire avec les autres.

- et il est un peu guimauve aussi ! rajouta Ginny

- tu veux dire quoi par la ? demanda Hermione

- et bien c'est simple, dans un couple, selon moi, l'homme doit protéger la femme et s'il ne doit pas prendre toutes les décisions, il doit proposer des choses et un homme guimauve c'est un peu tout l'inverse et dans le couple en gros, c'est toi qui joue le rôle de l'homme !

- Oui mais après faut pas pousser non plus, quand je vois comment Ron était avec moi, l'exemple type du mec qui ne prend pas tes désirs en compte, ne fait que ce que lui veut, dit Lavande.

- Alors pour résumer, les mecs sont trop poilus,

- trop collants ou pas assez c'est tout ou rien,

- ils ont mauvaise haleine le matin

- tout comme nous d'ailleurs…

- sont soit trop guimauves soit trop macho

- ils ne se coupent pas les ongles des pieds, nous soufflent dans le coup dans leur sommeil et veulent toujours dormir collés, finit Hermione.

- oh les pauvres quand même, ils en ont pris pour leur grade ce soir ! rigola Ginny

- oui c'est sur, mais bon, s'ils sont si nuls, comment ça se fait qu'on soit toujours en train de baver devant l'un d'entre eux ? demanda Padma

- comme toi avec Drago, Hermione, tu sais très bien comment il est, d'ailleurs tu le sais mieux que nous toutes réunies mais ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à baver devant lui en cours ! dit Lavande.

- mais euh non, pas du tout

- oh si tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lances en cours !

- ou dans la grande salle pendant les repas ! fit Ginny

- ok ok c'est vrai, mais je pense que si on continue à fantasmer sur ces êtres si imparfaits c'est parce qu'on espère toujours au fond de nous trouver notre prince charmant

- moi je pense que c'est parce que l'amour rend aveugle comme on dit si bien et que de toute manière, on est pas parfaites non plus !

- un peu plus parfaites quand même, c'est de nous que tu parles Lavande !

La fin de soirée se déroula parfaitement bien, les bierreaubeurres se retrouvèrent toutes vides en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch et les quatre filles, un peu éméchées, se couchèrent tôt le matin avec l'espoir un peu utopique que l'alcool aurait quitté leur sang avant que le premier cour de la journée ne commence.

Voila, maintenant n'hésitez pas à laissé votre avis, vous savez comment faire, et tenez moi au courant si vous voulez l'autre point de vue(ca pourrait être bien marrant aussi!)

Biz, triglyceride


End file.
